Will I?
by Dignified Spoon
Summary: Mark's feelings at Maureen's engagement party. One-shot.


Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**Own RENT? Haha, I wish.**

**  
WARNING: CONTAINS EMO!MARK. … KIND OF.**

**W****ill I?**

_Will I lose my dignity?_

"_So, she got a new man?" Benny asked._

"_Uh… not exactly - " Mark began, but Benny cut him off again._

"_What's his name?"  
_

"… _Joanne."_

_Benny's laughter was full of mirth. He doubled over, cackling unsympathetically. "Oh my god, she's a _lesbian_?" he asked._

_Mark did nothing but sigh, shake his head, and pedal away on his bicycle._

_--_

And yet Collins' words echoed in Mark's mind - _"You still love her," _he had said, smirking while Roger tried to hold back laughter.

_No_, Mark thought to himself, _that's a stupid idea. _

Mark sat quietly at a table with Roger and Mimi as Joanne's parents gave their speech on hers and Maureen's engagement. Fucking hell, was this annoying. _Maureen _was annoying. She insisted that she and Joanne were 'meant-to-be' and yet the two were constantly at each other's throat. Opposites attract his _ass_. Simply put, they fought like there was no tomorrow and then made up without a second thought.

He had caught them kissing, he even _filmed _it, and quite frankly, he didn't like it. Even though intimacy should've been anticipated, Mark thought, it was still bothersome.

"… I'd like to congratulate my daughter Joanne on her wonderful choice of a life partner, Maureen Johnson."

"My husband and I…"

Mark didn't catch anything else, but he noticed that everyone was toasting so he half-heartedly raised his glass and, as he wasn't exactly looking where his glass was going, he missed Roger's glass and spilled champagne on the table.

"Mark?" Roger asked, and when he didn't get a response he asked again, "Mark? You awake?"

"Hm - what? Oh, yeah, just didn't get much fucking sleep last night," Mark lied, and stood up to clean the spill absent-mindedly. Too bad he didn't have his camera with him, he would've filmed this. Or maybe he wouldn't have.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roger look at Mimi and shrug.

Just then he heard the echo of Maureen's voice - "There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!"

_What could that be about? _Mark thought to himself, half-delighted, half-angered. Joanne was probably bitching about something or other and Maureen was obviously upset, which meant two things - one, Joanne's obsessive-compulsive attitude was getting to Maureen and two, Maureen being Maureen was getting to Joanne.

Maureen and Joanne walked out of the room and the crowd followed. Mark went with them and watched their argument. It was getting heated, which he really hadn't expected. Maureen had flirted with other women and men while with Joanne and she had never gotten this angry over it. Maureen's constant whining of "pookie, forgive me, we were just talking" had probably lost it's old promise.

It had with him, too. And… with all of Maureen's wild behavior, did he really want her back? Did he? She was just trouble, he convinced himself, and he'd find someone else that was _better _than Maureen. He'd had enough of her.

"I'm gone_," _the two women said, and then stormed out of the room in opposite directions.

Mark watched in amazement. What was going to happen now? Would they break up? Would Maureen come crawling back to him? No. No, she wasn't like that, she'd find someone else. And who cared, anyway, he thought, who _cared _what Maureen did? Didn't matter to him. Nope. Not one bit. Or maybe _he'd _have to go crawling back to Maureen. Damn.

"Wow," came Mimi's voice.

"Maybe now you two can get back together," Maureen's mother said, looking at Mark hopefully.

He shrugged - not quite saying yes, but not exactly declining, which earned him a suspicious look from Roger and Collins.

Was he being that obvious?

… Nah, couldn't be.

--

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was short, pretty much followed the plot exactly and was… crappy, to be blunt, but… yeah. Honestly if I don't get any reviews I'm not going to go all emo and yell "OMG NO REVIEWS -slits wrists-", so, yeah. The idea was just circling around in my head and I was like "SCREW THIS, I'M WRITING IT DOWN." But… if you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies. :3**


End file.
